On my own
by Paggle
Summary: His razor-sharp teeth sliced into the skin of my neck, and within seconds of it, I felt the most excruciatingly painful feeling. What will happen to Bella when she bumps into Edward 10 years after he left her but she is a vampire? Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

It's been ten years since I've seen him

It's been ten years since I've seen _him_. Ten years since I have seen those golden eyes, that shiny, bronze hair in the windswept area of my rainy hometown, forks. He is my most painful emotional memory, yet my most treasured one. I say emotional, because nine years ago, I had my most painful memory.

It was a year after he had left, and I was still trying to close the gaping hole he had left in my heart. I had recently been hiking with my then-best-friend Jacob Black. We were trying to find our meadow, and, seeing as Charlie was out, I had decided to eliminate some lines from our grid.

**Flashback**:

I walked into the meadow, disappointment thrashing me straight in the face. I'd hoped to hear his voice in this place, but I had obviously been wrong. It was still a pretty clearing, I'd never seen anything so symmetrical in all my life, I realised, with its jade-green grass and the beautiful surrounding trees. It was the wrong time for wildflowers, yet it was still a lovely place. Nonetheless, without the sparkle of his skin that had lit my first memory, it was more like déjà vu than a memory. Then, suddenly, Laurent walked out from the trees.

It really astonished me how well I remembered him. The red glint in his eyes, the way he held his body, like a hunter. But I was not afraid, even though it made more sense to be. I was kind of… euphoric that there was living proof; after all, I could have imagined that he existed. There was no way I was good enough for him.

We greeted each other, and Laurent gradually walked closer and closer to me.

"I thought it looked like the Cullen's had moved on! When I stopped at their house, it was empty." I gulped at the name Cullen, but forced myself to keep a straight face.

" They did." I managed to say.

"Hmm, why didn't they take you with them? I thought you were a kind of pet of theirs?"

As he spoke, I noticed that he was edging closer and closer to me. He was less than a foot away now, and I really was starting to get scared, as the red glint in his eye was getting more and more prominent, and he had started to pull his lips back over his teeth.

" They were, um, vegetarians, weren't they? I don't understand how they could do that, after all, they seemed to like you so much and you do smell…absolutely mouth-watering."

Before I knew it, he had lunged at me. I fell flat on my back, and Laurent jumped on top of me. I knew what was going to happen next, but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it. His razor-sharp teeth sliced into the skin of my neck, and within seconds of it, I felt the most excruciatingly painful feeling spreading slowly all the way down my body. I was kind of aware of a russet brown shape soar over me, and the metallic shriek of someone in pain, but then, I passed out.

I woke up two days later, in my bedroom. Jake was sitting on the end of my bed, pinching his nose. I couldn't work out what it was, but my room really stunk of something foul. It took me a couple of minutes for my last memories to catch up with me, and, once they did, I talked with Jake. He told me all the things I needed to know about the treaty, that he could never see me again because of what I had become, and Charlie. He told me all about Charlie.

Just after pinning Laurent and just about to kill him, Laurent had said to Jacob

"It's amazing, she tastes better than her father." Laurent had killed my father, before coming after me. I could not comprehend it at first, but then I realised that the smell was Jake, and I had to get rid of him. I then had to run around the house with the air freshener to get rid of the smell, but it did not really work. I went to my room to read Wuthering Heights, when it said something about blood. At that moment, it hit me. I was not thirsty. I was a newborn vampire, and I was not thirsty. I was astounded, but it did not bother me in the slightest. After all, now I was not bothered by blood, life would be a lot easier, wouldn't it?

**End flashback.**

So, I have been a vampire for nine years now, and blood does not bother me in the slightest. I guess that makes me kind of lucky, but the best part of being a vampire, is my power. My power is to…share powers with anyone I have ever met as a vampire. If I met Alice again, I would always be able to use her power.

**The next day**.

Oh dear. Severe boredom waits. High school. This will be the second time I have been to school, and the second time I have been to Forks high. Originally, I thought that it was a bit soon to go back to school, so I legally changed my name to Bella Hale. The name often made me laugh when I saw it. What Rosalie would say if she saw I had stolen her name! After that, I was worried that the teachers would maybe recognise me, after all, it had only been 10 years. Although, all of the teachers were quite old, so they would probably have retired, and, because I am a vampire, I would look severely beautiful compared to the human me, so I would probably fit in ok-ish.

I slipped on one of my many t-shirts, and a pair of jeans, and walked at human pace down to my car. Human pace irritates me. Although I need it to try and fit in, it is altogether too slow and boring for me; I prefer to go fast.

My feet carried me to my car. It was a Volkswagen. I won't pretend I speak car and driver, I just know the type. When I pulled up in Forks high car park, I quickly pulled up as close to the school as possible, so that I could jump into my car and drive away if things went badly here.

I got out of my car, and locked it. I jumped at the sight of a silver Volvo, but I quickly brushed it aside as a coincidence. They wouldn't come here! They would go somewhere that they'd never been before, to see the world. That is what I would do if I were brave enough.

The first half of the day went terribly slow, though I was glad it was nearly over. As I walked to my car, I saw a small woman, with short, spiky black hair walking down the corridor. This pulled me up short. It looked just like Alice, and that scared me. First the silver Volvo, now a hallucinatory Alice!

Instead of going to my car, I went to the school secretary, as it was getting sunny outside. The secretary had obviously changed since I was last here, but it felt the same.

I leaned over the counter, as I smiled the smile I know most of the human males love.

"Excuse me sir," I said, " but I've just received a call from my sister. She's just gone into labour, and for some reason she wants me to be there. I have Mr Williams, he wont mind. May I be permitted to leave?"

The receptionist's face was blank, a mask of nothingness with his eyes looking directly at me. He shook his head to regain focus, and agreed.

When I got home, I decided to test one of my newest powers: the power to sleep whenever I wanted. I don't sleep every night like a human, just when I call upon that power when I have nothing else to do.

The next few weeks passed without anything unusual happening. It had been constantly raining, so I hadn't been able to bunk off. I'd had to make up a story about 'my sisters baby', but I think that the receptionist had wanted to see me rather than hear about my niece.

As I left the school one Thursday, I saw something that would have made me pass out, if I was able to. A tall muscular person, a tall, thin, person with blonde hair waving to her waist, a small girl with spiky black hair and……. Him. I must be going crazy. It was him. I sat and stared, but there was no way he had noticed me. My hallucinations had not done him justice. He looked like a Greek god, and it made me want to cry, so I looked away. I could still hear the car, however, and when it stalled, I looked around to check that they were ok. His eyes met mine, and his face whitened. His mouth formed the word Bella. My name. He said my name. Before I had a chance to do anything, he sped away.


	2. Chapter 2

If I could cry, I would cry, but I can't. I can't move, I can't think, I can't DO anything. I've been under these sheets for 14 hours now. There's no way I can face school today. I just cann't. Even if...Edward, I forced myself to think his name, wasn't there, what would I do if I saw Alice? Or Emmet, Rosalie or Jasper? I can't even bear to think about it.

Feeling especially exasperated, I tried to sleep, but I could not. Why did I have to bump into them now? I have only just started to rebuild my life after I was left behind, now, I do not know what I will do. I can't just leave the country; police'll follow me after I miss a few months of school with no explanation, and I really cannot be bothered with them right now. However, if I stay here, will I have to encounter Edward? What will happen?

All this thinking was making my head hurt, so I lay back on my bed and concentrated on sleep. Slowly but surely, I drifted off.

In my dream, I was running as fast as I possibly could, but I wasn't getting anywhere! The trees were moving forwards, but I wasn't moving with them. Why? Then, I realised that the trees were not moving forwards, I was moving backwards. When I looked to see what was behind me, the most beautiful being was standing about 100m behind me, wearing the crooked smile he knew I loved. Edward. He had his hands grasped around something, and he was tugging on it. As he tugged, I moved backward with perfect syncronisation. I quickly realised that what he was holding wasn't invisible; I just hadn't been looking properly. It was a rope. Edward was holding a rope that was attached to MY back, and he was pulling me backward towards him. This cannot happen, I cannot be with him again, I just can't! I've allready suffered enough pain ofr a lifetime. Doesn't he understand that? I had to try and get away. I tried to run, but I still wasn't getting anywhere. The faster I ran, the faster I went backwards. This game of one-step forwards, three-steps back continued for a few minutes, untill I became so tired I just gave up.

By the time Edward had pulled me into his arms, I felt drained of all energy I possesed. When at last he pulled me closer to him, I felt like crying, and for two reasons.

One, this was exactly what my heart had wanted since he left me. Two, because this was exactly what my head had been avoiding since he left me. So, when he leant forward to kiss me, I felt like screaming and protesting. At exactly the same moment his lips touched mine, I woke up.

But he was still there.

**AN: Hope you liked it guys, but I'm not writing chapter 3 untill I get at least 5 reviews, so please do!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up. But he was still there.

...

I tried to change the dream I was currently in - it was far too vidid for me. The way he sat on the edge of my bed, paused like a Greek god's statue made my heart melt. I could see his flawless skin, the perfect double curve of his lips, the way his bronze hair was messed up, as if he had been running, and it made me want to get up, just to look at him, just to touch him. For some reason, I was content that he wasn't looking at me, just staring off into space, yet all he wanted to do was spend time with me, even though I was still dreaming. Silently, he raised himself from my bed to gaze upon my wall of photographs.

The photographs contained various scenes of other vampires I had met on my travels. I liked to take photographs of the vampires I had met, so that I could remember how many powers I have, as I have so many it can be hard to keep track of them all. My favourite picture is me, and a beautiful young vampire named Azura. It shows her 'sharing' her power with me. The way I can share powers with others is if we press our palms together. In this picture, we are pressing palms and doing 'jazz hands' with our free hands. The picture next to it is Azura and I, and I am testing my new 'shared' telekinetic power to lift her up into the air.

When Edward spotted these two photographs, he chuckled musically, and started to rifle through my book collection. When he found Wuthering Heights was opened on the top of my bookshelf, he tutted. He must remember my fondness of this book from my past life. Then, he found the CD he had made for me ten years ago, which was still in my CD player. His whole face contorted into an expression I could not recognise.

I giggled quitely to myself. To imagine this, I must be far more creative than I had ever given myself credit for.

As soon as the sound escaped my lips, he wheeled on his heels to face my bed. His golden eyes widened ever so slightly, and his lips clenched tightly together. He just stood there for what felt like hours,though it was probably only a few seconds.

"Bella -" He stopped himself. This was too real for me. I should have realised before. I was not dreaming! This was real. Edward was in my room; he had been on the end of my bed and looked through my books and photographs, just like he had allways done before.

I felt my face harden, and he must have spotted it too, because he took a tiny step backwards. I desperately wanted to wake up, to know that this was all a bad dream, and it would blow over in a few days, to know that I would get over it. I had to know, I just had to.

I wavered, and then asked the vital question.

"Is this real?" I said. As soon as I heard my own voice, I knew it was. There was no way I could imagine all this.

"Yes, this is real," He said after a long sigh, "but I wish it wasn't. Bella I'm so sorry."

This set my mind reeling. Why would he wish it wasn't real? Sensing I had a question, he spoke carefully.

"I- when we left, Bella, I didn't believe that I would be leaving you in such danger here. I thought that you would be safe, seeing that the vampires had left town, but I was wrong. I left the best thing I had in my life behind, and the last 10 years have been the worst 10 years of my life. So, I decide to come back to Forks, just to see that you were ok. I promised myself that I would not get involved, whatever had happened - surely you would be better off than when we were here. But no. Instead, I find out that as soon as I was gone, your best friend was a young werewold, Laurent was looking for you, and you had to suffer because of me. If I had never left, you wouldn't have had to join this world, not ever. You would probably be the safest human in existence, so I make the biggest possible mistake by leaving you."

This was what I had wanted to hear for the last 10 years. He realised what life had been like for me when he had gone, and he had apologised. I smiled.

"Edward.." He cut me off, just as I had started to speak. His mouth turned up slightly at the edges, into a kind of haf smile. He walked slowly up to me, but I froze up. Wasn't this what I had wanted? What was going on? I realised that this was just nerves. After all, I hadn't seen him for 10 years.

He slowly leant forwards, and pressed his lips against mine, just like he allways had.

This was too much for me. I couldn't do this.

I pulled away sharply.

"Get out." I snarled. I strode across my room, and yanked the window open. To my surprise, I was stronger than him, so I pushed him across the room towards the window.

I could not bear to look at him, so I turned away. At the last minute, I decided I needed to see him. I knew it wasn't rational, it was just something I had to do. Spinning around, I was just in time to see him leap from my window and dissapear into the night.

**AN: If you want to read the next ch, please review, as I will only write the next chapter if I get another 10 reviews!**


	4. AN

**MEGA AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY GUYS!**

I am really stuck for ideas for the next chapter, so please comment your ideas, it would give me a better chance at reading something that is 'readable'!

Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the Meyer Magic that is Twilight**.

As I closed my eyes, I silently wondered whether I had done the right thing. After all, wasn't he what I had been pining after for the last 10 years? Why had I just let him go like that?

I sat on the edge of my single bed, and tried to think clearly. I couldn't organise my thoughts- all I could see was Edward's face, over and over, like a broken record. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Just the way he had looked at me made me want to blush. If I could.

Should I go after him? That was the question. In my head, I could imagine two possible ways this could turn out. I wasn't sure what to do, or what not to do.

Option one: I go after him. This was the option I had most difficulty imagining. What would I say? What would I do? What would happen if we got back together? Could I face that again, not knowing whether he was going to stay, or leave so abruptly like he had before?

Or

Option two: I let him go. I can imagine this far clearer, because life wouldn't change. Everything would stay as it was. I would miss him, sure I would, but would I rather leave things the way they are, or would I prefer change.

I didn't know. But I had a gut feeling that it was too late.

**Epov: ** She doesn't want me. That's nothing new. I'm a monster anyway, who could love that? I've wrecked her life enough, why isn't that enough for me? Why couldn't I just leave her be, and keep my suffering to myself? Why did I have to go back there? Just the way she had looked was enough to make me want to shiver. Anger, pain, loss, confusion. More loss. What kind of a monster am I? Why couldn't I just leave her alone?

As I sped along through the dark forest behind her home, I couldn't help myself. I had to look, just one more look, and then I'd leave. I span around on my heels to take one last glance at the little house, but the curtains were shut, the window closed. My last glances had been wasted.

I couldn't bear it. Just couldn't bear that I was alone. Again. I'd come so close to getting my life back on track, and I had to go along and ruin it, by trying to get her back.

Out of pure anger, my legs pounded ferociously again the hard soil as I broke into a harsh sprint in a bid to get as far away as possible. I didn't get very far. My legs buckled beneath me, and I found myself lying face down on the tough dirt, sobbing dry tears. I heard footsteps approach, but I was in no mood for company, so I chose to ignore them. Without warning, I was being shaken.

"Edward, Edward listen to me."

I recognised that voice, how could I not? Instinctively, I sat bolt upright, and felt my eyes widen as I took in the appearance of the person in front of me.

AN: Thanks for reading everybody, I hope you liked it! I'm sorry that this chapter, (along with the following one) is so short, and it hasn't been updated for a while. I've been on holiday, and havn't been able to update! Anyway, it's so short because I had so many ideas, and the whole chapter just kind of blurted out, so I'm sorry if it's terrible. Please Review!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Meyer Magic that is Twilight.**

**Epov**:

Bella. It was Bella's footsteps I had chosen to ignore, Bella who I had tried to shut out of my thoughts. I felt a fool. She was leaning over me, with her chocolate brown hair whipping around her glorious face. Her eyes showed real concern, and even though her eyes had changed to violet in the last few minutes, I wasn't surprised. Hadn't I been marvelling at how many powers were shown in the photographs on her wall just seconds ago? Hadn't I been constantly thinking of how downright amazing she was since I made the biggest mistake of my life? But, hang on; hadn't I just been thinking of how I could have bought myself to come back here, after everything I'd done trying to get my life back on track? I knew the answer instantaneously. She was the key to getting my life back on track. Without her, I was nothing. I loved her more than anything, as I had told her what felt like hundred thousand sunsets ago.

I leaped from my thoughts with a start.

"Edward! Edward, come on, I didn't chase after you for nothing! Edward! Please! Just listen to me. I know this is all my fault, but could you please just hear me out?"

I chuckled internally. She was still the same, stubborn Bella she always had been. Always blaming things on herself, never letting anybody else take the blame. And of course, to make things more annoying, I still couldn't hear her thoughts, which, (even though I had hoped she would stay human) I hoped would change, once she entered this life.

I struggled to make words form on the end of my tongue, my body a war ground of emotions I had not felt in years.

"O…Okay." I managed, and couldn't help smiling at her. Even if she didn't want me, she was still here.

"Edward, listen to me." She said confidently. " I gave you the wrong idea when I told you to get out. I didn't mean I don't want you anymore, it's just- Everything's gone topsy-turvy, Edward. One minute you're with me, telling me that you love me, and that you want to stay with me for the rest of my human life, next minute you're gone, and you leave it _10 years _before you come back. I mean, how do I know that you're not going to stay for a year, and then leave, Edward, how do I know?"

There was another one of her strange powers I spotted. She was crying. But she didn't look sad. Her eyes hadn't puffed up red like the fragile human's eyes did, they just – trickled.

"I could never do that." This wasn't enough. I wasn't going to be able to convince her enough, I would have to leave again, to go back to Carlisle, Esme and the rest of my family empty-handed. I had to prove to her that I wasn't going to go, I just had to.

"Bella I-" I took a deep gulp of oxygen, and started again.

"Bella, I love you. I wouldn't have come back if I didn't. And I didn't know that I hurt you so badly when I left, I just didn't know. I would be honoured if you'd take me back. More than honoured. Ecstatic. Please. Don't make me leave on my own."

Her face was more-or-less composed, but I could see that underneath, she was considering what I had just said.

Being able to read her thoughts right now would be one of the most useful tools I owned. But, as usual, I was alone in the silence, as I waited for her to reply. My deadly still heart felt like it was coming alive again, as a product of what humans call 'butterflies'.

"Meet me tomorrow."

"What, sorry?

"Edward, I said meet me tomorrow. Exactly where we are. If you can't find it, follow my scent, you should be able to get here. Okay?"

I nodded exuberantly. She wanted to see me again! I was so excited, I just couldn't think straight. Without thinking about it, I closed the gap between us in 3 strides. Her warm hands were soft on my face, and her cool lips were gentle, unexpectedly hesitant. It was brief, and very, very sweet. I was sure it would remind her of me until tomorrow, and with a small smile, I began to run back to the big white house where my family were waiting.

**AN: Thanks for reading guys! Please review, as it gives me ideas as to what to write, and gives me encouragement. If you could also tell me what you want to happen in the next ch, that would be great. Thanks! Please review. I have a mental block at the moment so if you want to read the next ch, you need to give me some ideas**!


	7. Chapter 6

**Bella pov.**

I hated to admit it, but I had fallen for him all over again. Everything I had done in the past ten years trying to rebuild my life had been thrown away in the instant that I kissed him. Though I tried to think around it, I loved him without a second thought.

It was like my body had no control over it, like I just _had _to accept him back straight away. Of course I didn't mind, he was what I had been after all these years. But I couldn't help feeling that I should have made him do something to prove it, just to be sure, just so that I didn't get hurt.

But he was back, and that was all that mattered.

**Epov:**

The wind raged through my hair as I flew back to the house at the speed of lightening. Bella wanted me back. She did. She really did.

I pushed the main doors out of my way so that I could get into the house quicker. There, sitting on the bottom of the stairs was Alice, a gleaming smile lighting up her features.

"_Bella's coming back?!" _she thought, like a question, but also a statement. I nodded to her, and as a result, a large squeal erupted from her lips. I couldn't help but laugh at her, especially when I heard her next thought.

" _Can I tell Esme?" _

"Sure" I said. I could not help feeling proud when I thought about it. I was victorious. I had gone to her, and she had taken me back.

The next thing I know, my head is being invaded my the German alphabet, backwards, and the translation of the national anthem of the chech republic into Arabic, and my only guess was that Alice was trying to tell Esme without me knowing exactly what was being said.

Another squeal from upstairs. This time, it was Esme. I looked up the stairs, only to see my 'mother' running down the stairs, looking nothing like her usual self. Her face was covered from ear to ear, with a smile similar to Alice's. She embraced me briefly, but instead of speaking, she held up a small piece of paper.

Do not read this aloud!

We (Alice and I) are very happy to hear that Bella is returning to us. However, we cannot speak a word of it to anyone – we want it to be a surprise for everyone tomorrow. OK?

Once again, I chuckled, nodded, and turned to walk away. I was going to go for a run, when out of the blue, I noticed my piano standing there in the corner of the room, ignored and lonely. I wandered if it was still in tune, so I wandered over at human speed, and began to brush my fingers over the keys. Amazingly, it was still in tune. I became lost in thought, until I spotted Esme looking over at me with a wide smile on her face.

"You're playing again!" She said. I nodded in agreement, and began to play the song I knew she liked best. If possible, her smile got wider, and she began to skip up the stairs, humming to herself, shooting grins at me over her shoulder as she went. As soon as she was out of sight, I stopped playing.

"Edward!" she shouted. I quite literally jumped out of my skin, and carried on playing. In my mind, I could see thoughts that were clearly Esme's. A big, yellow smiley face. I laughed out loud, and when I finished the piece, I found my way through the back door, and out into the forest to get rid of some of my anticipation.

**BPOV.**

What shall I wear? He's probably going to take me to see his family, I can't go in a mess! After hours of consideration, I finally ended up wearing a blue shirt that had subtle ruffled shoulders and a simple v neckline, skinny dark blue-black jeans, a pair of white flats, and a set of white beads. Well, at least Alice would be happy. When it was finally time to go, I gave myself a quick check over, just to make sure I didn't miss anything in my rush. Clothes – check, Hair (ends curled and bouncy to perfection) – check, eyes – check. No, hang on, they were red. That wasn't very good for company. Concentrate Bella, concentrate! I watched happily as they changed back to brown. All that concentrating was making me want to hyperventilate, so I got out of the house as quick as I could, and jumped in my car. Edward would love this car, but I didn't really care. Sure, it was nice, but it was just a car, red and sleek, expensive and replaceable.

I drove to the little path by the edge of the forest, and followed yesterday's scent to the exact spot that I was in yesterday. There was still 10 minute left until Edward was due here, and Edward was always punctual, so I thought and thought until I decided to very carefully go tree - climbing. I was halfway up a tall spruce, when I heard footsteps approach. Quick, Bella, look comfortable, I thought. I sat quickly on the edge of a branch, and began to swing my legs aimlessly, whilst staring off into the distance. This was what human Bella was like, wasn't it?

"Bella!" said a voice from below me, and I looked down to see Edward smiling up at me. He looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, and it was only then that I realised just how much I had hurt him when I told him to get out last night. He really did want me back. I took a deep breath of air, before answering his greeting, and leap gracefully from the tall spruce.

He walked calmly up to me, and trying not to hyperventilate, I walked up to him with open arms, and gave him a huge hug.

When I looked up at him, he was wearing the crooked smile I loved the most, making his teeth gleam in the morning sun.

"How are you?" He said as we started walking to my car. I told him I was fine, and he was just about to speak when I interrupted him

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I said, trying to keep a calm face. Confusion flashed across his perfect face, which was flowed by some hint of rejection.

"What do you mean?" he said, his voice unsteady and wavering.

Frustration flashed through me like a fire. That's the problem with being a vampire. Sometimes your emotions can get the better of you.

" Think about it, Edward. A vampire that can absorb, or 'share' other vampire's powers? I know it's already been 10 years, but don't you think the volturi are going to come looking for me at some point when they find out about this? Its too dangerous, and I can't be in your company if you're not sure."

" I was thinking about that when I was looking at your pictures. It may be a problem, but it is completely my risk and I wouldn't be here if I was unsure. Bella, I love you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

He made a move to kiss me, but I artfully dodged out of his way and cuddled him instead.

"Not to offend or upset you, but don't go too fast. I've only just started to get used to the idea that you're back."

The smile on his flawless face made my bones feel like they were becoming jelly on the inside.

"Okay."

Abruptly, I grabbed his hand and towed him behind me, all the way to my car. When his eyes fell upon it, they widened more than I would have thought possible, and his mouth popped open, and then slammed shut.

"Bella, I thought you were the one who didn't like flashy cars?! Do you know what type of car this is?" he asked incredulously.

"No, I just liked it. Are you going to tell me the name, or do I have to guess?"

He chuckled.

"No, I don't know actually. Can I drive?"  
This was my turn to laugh.

"No, I've only driven this about 10 times; its new. I wore my old one out after my old Chevy truck collapsed. Anyway, lets go!"

I jumped into the driving seat, only to find him inside the car before me, admiring the interior. I pulled off the lane and onto the freeway. When I heard a strange noise, I turned to see Edwards face contorted in peals of laughter.

"Somebody drives faster than they used to!"

I looked at the speedometer. I was only doing 100.

"Right, you asked for it!" I stomped my foot down on the gas pedal, and we shot down the motorway at a staggering 210mph. We were at the familiar white house in a matter of seconds.

Flitting around to the other side of the car, I noticed something. Edward was laughing so hard he looked like he was trying to choke something up.

"What?"

"Nothing,!" He choked out, as he got out of the car, and took my hand.

"Everyone's waiting for you"

**AN: thanks for reading everyone! This was one of the hardest chapters to write, and to be honest, I think probably one of the worst. Thanks to everyone who reviews and reads, the reviews really help, so don't hesitate to press the button underneath that says review!**

**Paggle**


	8. Chapter 7

Keep calm Bella, keep calm! Breathe. Don't let them notice that you're nervous, you don't want to upset them, do you?

From outside, I could hear a quiet conversation, muted by the wall that stood between my past 'family' and us. I couldn't however make out what they were saying, but I could tell that this was a conversation between Alice, Esme and Jasper. No matter how hard I could have tried, there was no way that I could ever forget the sound of those voices. From the 2nd floor came the sound of a ball game, so I guessed that Emmet was up there somewhere.

As Edward put his hand on the door handle, I was about to say something, although then I remembered how he had told me that he, Alice and Esme had wanted it to be a surprise, so I kept my mouth firmly shut. I looked into his perfect face, and felt immediately calm. How wonderful he was.

"Breathe. Calm" He mouthed, and then his features changed from a broad smile to a composed face, as he opened the door.

As I walked into the large, open space that was the Cullen's living room, my memories had not done it justice. I had forgotten just exactly how white on white this room had been. It was…nice.

"Edward? You've bought a guest. Do you mind introducing us?" Came Carlisle's voice as he came down the stairs. Although my memories of the other vampires in this coven were as clear as crystal, my memories of Carlisle were slightly hazier. This was probably due to the face that I had only properly interacted with Carlisle when I had injured my fragile human body. These were unpleasant experiences, and I had had a talent of blocking unpleasant memories when I was a human.

"You see, Carlisle, I don't really know. We met in the woods. I was out hunting, and then I heard my name being called. So, I went to investigate, and there she was. Just standing there looking at me and smiling. Then she starts asking how all of you are, and whether you would mind if she paid you a visit. I was king of hoping you'd know who she was."

Inside, I was laughing, how good an actor he was, how utterly convincing he could be.

Carlisle's features were that of confusion. His mouth turned in different directions, he eyebrows furrowed, and then he shrugged.

"No, I don't recognise you. Emmet, Rose, Esme, Jasper, do any of you recognise this lovely young lady?"

Suddenly, 4 different vampires flitted to my side, examined me, and simultaneously chorused No.

"Do you mind telling us your name?" Said Esme. Her motherly features quite prominent, and it was then that I realised that she was a good actor too.

"Sure, My name is Bella."  
"Aaw, Bella that is such a sweet name! I used to have a friend called Bella, she was human though."  
Haha, if they missed this, Edward and Alice would probably mock them for an eternity.

"Really, what was she like?"  
I had trouble keeping a straight face with that one. Now, I was about to find out what they truly thought of my in my previous life.

"She was really cute, and when she laughed, she turned bright red" Emmet guffawed.

"Yeah, and she had brown hair, brown eyes, short, slim, pretty. Kind of like you. I really miss her" Said Esme.

I glanced up at Edward. His mouth was turned up at the edges, so he must be trying to keep a straight face. Today, his eyes were like golden butterscotch, and when I looked into them, it was like I was being drawn in, like they had no end.

"Would you care to tell the truth, Bella?" he said, and then looked away as he tried to control his face. Nobody else noticed, they were all staring at me.

What to say, what to say. Oh my gosh, think of something. Quick! You've never been lost for words before!

"You do know me. Quite well, I think. Think about what Esme said. About her appearance. About me knowing your names."

Slowly, it clicked. One by one, their faces turned from shock, to pleasure, to shock again. It was Emmet who chose to break the silence.

"Wow, Bella, you look hot as a vampire." I tried to look at him, but I had an insane urge to laugh, so I bit my lip and looked away.

"Bella?" Said Jasper in a whisper.

I nodded, and looked at them all individually for the first time. Each one was staring at me, eyes glazed over, as if they were in a trance. Emmet was just about to grab me in a bear hug, when the short, spiky haired Alice came charging into the room. Instead of looking at me, she looked straight at Edward.

"So, when is she coming? Oh my gosh, Carlisle, I think my vision is fading, I saw that Edward and Bella would be here by now! What do I do?" She said in a high, soprano voice. Silence. Then we all burst into laughter. Alice looked extremely confused, and kept looking at Carlisle, waiting for him to answer. Instead, he just nodded in my direction. Before I could react, Alice span on her heels to look at me, and then screamed an outburst that I had trouble keeping up with.

"Bella? OhmygoshI'vemissedyou! Andohmygoshyourfashionsenseissomuchbetter, thoseshoes,Ineedthem! Givemeahug!"

I chuckled.

"Come here Alice." I said, and swept her up in a big hug.

Alice let out a high-pitched shriek of joy, and skipped over to the couch. She gestured for me to sit down, but I needed to get something off my chest.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a second? Outside?"

Edward looked confused, but agreed, so we ran outside, across the river and sat down on the bank.

"Bella, are you ok? What's wrong?" he enquired. I just shook my head, until I could think of a way to word my answer.

I took a deep breath of air, and then, slowly but surely, I told him everything.

"Edward, I can't do this. I can't stand by and let you all get hurt. It's not fair. I have to go back soon anyway, so we might as well just end this now before it gets too involved."

I could tell he wasn't following me, as his eyebrows had furrowed, making him look confused.

"Edward… I work for the Volturi."


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own NONE of the Meyer Magic that is Twilight.

I could tell he wasn't following me, as his eyebrows had furrowed, making him look confused.

"Edward… I work for the Volturi."

Edward's full lips turned up into a smile as he laughed. His eyes sparkled in the sun like diamonds, which matched his skin in the stunning sunlight.

"Bella, be serious, it sounded like you just said you work for the volturi!"

Though I tried extremely hard to think of a response, I just couldn't form the words in my head to confirm this sordid fact. As a result, I ended up staring at him, showing no emotion on my face at all until he realised that he had heard correctly.

When he did realise, it happened exactly as I had imagined it to happen. His skin turned whiter than a sheet, if that was possible. His eyes turned a flat black, and his lips became a thin pink line.

He stayed like that for five minutes, until his expression became filled with anger and hatred.

"Bella how could you? How could you work for the volturi and not tell us, when I-"

Shock ran through my body like fire. I had expected him to be disappointed in me, not angry.

"Edward, please hear me out. It's not my fault. Will you let me tell you my story before you continue your rage?"

Edward took no time to contemplate. He merely nodded and gestured for me to carry on.

"Ok, well it all started the day I became a vampire. I decided to visit our meadow, but I was foolish enough to go on my own. I met Laurent there, and he attacked me. I think he would have killed me if it weren't for Jacob. You remember Jacob Black don't you? The one who first told me what you were?"

Instead of a verbal response, all I got was a nod, so I continued.

"Well, he turned out to be a werewolf, and he stopped Laurent from killing me. But the one thing he couldn't do was stop the change. It took three days for my change, and when I woke up, Jake explained about the treaty, and told me that Laurent had killed my father. So far, it looked like a fairly normal start to this life, until I found out I didn't like the smell of human blood. I began to travel, as you know from the pictures on my wall, and acquired many 'gifts' from other vampires, like telekinesis.

I later returned home, to my father's house, and decided to try and live a normal human life. That was when I got the letter.

The letter was from the volturi. They said that they would be there three minutes after I opened the letter, and that I had to pack a bag of clothes as quickly as possible. They also said if I tried to run, Demetri would hunt me down and tear me to shreds."

Edward's face became filled with horror as I mentioned the fact that I could have been ripped to shreds. At least I definitely knew that he still cared for me, but I decided to carry on with my story.

" When they arrived, it was different to what I imagined. The only members I recognised were Renata, Aro Jane and Demetri. There was one other that I never found out her name. They all seized me before I had the chance to breathe. I then found out that the other member's gift was teleportation. The next thing I knew was that I had taken one breath in America and one breath in Italy. Do you mind if I show you firsthand instead of me telling you?"

Edward was so confused it looked as if he would get up and run away. Taking a deep breath of oxygen, I mustered as much strength as I could and pushed my shield away from me.

**Flashback:**

I felt my feet touch lightly on the stone floor of the main hall of Volterra. It took a few moments to recall what had happened, and the only thing I could deduce was that the teleportation had muddled with my head for a few seconds. I glanced around myself for a few seconds. Aro was standing at the other end of the hall. I would never be able to forget that face. Never.

The papery skin around his mouth wrinkled as he smiled over at me. The smile didn't touch his filmy eyes though, and that frightened me.

" Aah, Bella. How nice to have finally met you. I've heard all about you from Carlisle. How immortality suits you. Now, I have a little favour to ask you. Well, not to ask, more to tell you what you are going to do for us."

I was so confused I could have screamed, but I kept quiet and silent until he chose to explain himself.

"You see, word had reached us from all over the globe, that a vampire named Bella has a talent which is to share talents. Last I heard, you had forty gifts. Is that still the case?

I shook my head.

"Fifty two"

Aro's eyes widened in wonder.

"My my, I had doubts about my previous decision, but not any more my child, not any more. OK, the favour I was telling you about. Now that it seems that you work for us, I am sending you over to a dangerous coven. I want them obliterated, do you understand?"

What? Since when had I worked for them?

"What if I refuse?"

Aro mimed ripping himself up, so I decided to do whatever it was that he wanted.

"I want you to go to a coven named Cullen, and I want them all dead. You should have no problem, seeing that you have so many talents. To make this…. Faster, you must be done within a week, do you understand?"

I shook my head. Fury radiated from my body, but I regained it and nodded. Aro handed me a piece of paper that contained details of where I could find the Cullens, how to kill a vampire, when they would find me and what would happen if I failed. I would die.

**End flashback.**

Edward stared into space for a great deal of time. His eyes were glazed over, until he looked over at me, his expression was a mixture of wonder, admiration, confusion, fear and anger.

"So do you or don't you work for the Volturi?" He asked slowly, carefully choosing his words so as not to look like he was pestering for an answer.

" Well, technically I do, but I think that Aro just wanted a different way of getting rid of vampires from his usual way. I think he knew I either wouldn't do it, or I would get killed by you lot in the process of trying. I was definite that I would complete the task as soon as I got home, but it wasn't till then I saw you again and realised just how much I love you, and how much I've missed you. I tried to put you off by telling you in the woods earlier this morning that the volturi will come and look for me, but you didn't , I've decided that I'm not going to do it. They can come and kill me if they like, I cannot bring myself to lay a finger upon any of you."

Edward was quite literally lost for words for at least ten minutes, but after that he told me that he loved me even more for what happened and the fact that I wasn't going to hurt any of them.

"How did I read your thoughts?" Edward asked curiously. He was right to be curious; it had taken me long enough to master.

" A vampire by the name of Zafrinna taught me in Africa.

Edward smiled.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

I was kind of listening, but I was also caught up in how beautiful the scenery was.

I looked around, intending to smile, but his face was nearer than I expected. His butterscotch eyes were ablaze, just inches away, and his breath was cold against my face. His fingers braided into my hair and my arms locked behind his neck as he leant down and pressed his lips to mine.

I hadn't been kissed like this for what felt like an eternity, but I didn't mind. I would wait longer that eternity for this

**AN: Confusd about anything? I am, and I wrote it, so don't hesitate to leave questions on the reviews. I understand it probably doesn't make sense. The story came out completely different to how I imagined it. Anyway, if you have any questions, submit them as reviews and I will reply to answer them. I promise. Please review!**

**Paggle x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Even though I wish it wasn't true, I do not own twilight.**

After the Cullen's got over the initial shock of what had happened to me, a more interesting conversation began.

"But why would Aro want to kill us? I thought that he was Carlisle's friend? I am SO confused!" said Jasper, with a look of anger on his face. Alice noticed his pained expression from across the room, and danced over to where jasper was to give him a hug. I really had forgotten just how sweet she was. I found myself drifting away from the conversation to watch Alice and Japer, who were sitting on the cream couch, staring into each other's eyes. I only noticed that I wasn't paying attention to the conversation when somebody called my name, and Edward nudged me in the side.

"So Bella, why do you think that Aro wanted us all destroyed? He is my friend, after all." Asked Carlisle.

"Um, I think he wants me destroyed more than any of you. I think that he wants me destroyed, and he knows how close you all are as a family. I also think he thinks that if I tried to kill you, you would all kill me, and he wouldn't have to get his hands dirty." I said in quite a rush.

"But why does Aro want you dead? What have you done to upset him?" said Rosalie. She must be concerned about her family. I didn't think that she would speak to me otherwise.

" My talent is to… 'share' other peoples talents. I have fifty two at the moment, but I could gain more at any time." I said with a chuckle.

" Wow, Bella that really is something. What are your favourite talents and how do you 'share' them?" Just like Emmet to be inquisitive.

" Well, one of my favourite powers is telekinesis, so I can move objects with my mind. And if I press palms with another talented vampire, I can 'share' their power."

"Cool!" Guffawed Emmet. "But I bet you don't have the courage to use it on me, do you?" Edward laughed.

"Come on Emmet, leave her alone!"

I looked at Edward as if to say 'don't worry about it'. I would really need to concentrate for this. I stared at the blank white wall opposite me, and thought about telekinesis. When I could feel it running through my body, flowing at my fingertips and toes, I imagined the front door opening. I smiled when I heard the real door open, and then imagined Emmet flying through the open door, but the door locking itself after he was through. The reassuring click of the lock told me it had worked. I glanced over at the door, to see Emmet picking himself up off the floor. Frustration filled his face when he realised that the door was locked.

Esme chuckled

"Go and let him in Edward." She said.

"I got it!" I said. I imagined the door unlocking, Emmet flying through and landing lightly on his feet opposite me. It worked. Everyone applauded. It made me laugh.

"Bella, you are so cool!" Emmet said, and I jumped in the air so I could receive his high – five.

"Sorry, not that I want to be depressing or anything, but aren't you lot even bothered that the volturi are going to try to kill you, because you are helping me?" I said worriedly.

"No, we will fight them if necessary, and with you on our side, we will win." Said Jasper from the corner.

Relief flooded through me at once. For the last time in months, I felt at home

**AN: I hope I cleared up any confusion in this chapter, but if I didn't, leave a comment with your confusion, or maybe some ideas of what should happen in the next chapter, because I'm a little bit stuck. I'm really sorry this chapter is so short and I haven't updated for a while, but it is Christmas and I have been a bit busy! I promise to try to update A.S.A.P though. Thanks to all the people who review, but I'm going to be cheeky and ask you to review again!**

**Paggle x**


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: unfortunately I do not own the Twilight series. Wish I did though!**

"How did you recognise Aro, Felix, Demetri and Renata if you've never met them?" Edward asked as we walked along the grass by the river that ran near to the Cullen's home.

"Well, theres a vampire by the name of Rosie, who lives in England. Her talent is to read memories. Not nearly as cool as reading thoughts, though it can come in useful. Sometimes I might turn out to be aquainted with a vampire before I've even met them. I extracted the memory from someone called Eleazar, who used to work for the Volturi. He's a member of the Denali clanmwho, I am told are very close friends with your family?"

Edward smirked, but nodded in agreement.

"Well, we were talking one time, and I happened to touch him. That was when I 'knew them'."

The rushing of the stream was louder now that I listened to it, and when I looked closely, I could see a pair of beavers, grasping onto each other as they hurtled downstream. The current was really picking up for some reason, and small waves began to appear as they pushed the beavers even further down. When I glanced further upstream, I saw that their dam had burst, and a huge torrent of water that had built up was washing them away. I felt so bad for the poor things, but I couldn't just jump into the river and save them! It was not that I was worried about scaring them, it was the fact that Alice had given me a beautiful white trench coat, and I daren't go jumping into rivers whilst wearing it, otherwise I would have to face her wrath once we returned home to the big white house.

"Look at the poor things ! I'm sorry, but Charlie's favourite animal was a beaver, we can't let them die, it'll make me feel awful!" I yelped.

Edward smiled my favourite smile, and proclaimed that he was going to be the one to save the beavers. He managed to make himself look very impressive, puffing out his chest and drawing himself up to his full height.

"Don't worry, I got it. Pick. Option one or two."

"Two."

I smiled. I hadn't really tried this one out yet. Option two was time freeze. Oh, it didn't last forever, just about 2 minutes. I quickly grabbed Edward by the arm, so he would not become frozen at the same time, and really concentrated. Hard. I imagined time stopping, and the water becoming hard, making it possible to walk on. It was reassuring to see the river's flow stop immediately. I turned to my right to see Edward's stunned face looking at me.

"What did you do?"

"Time freeze. It will only last about 2 minutes."

And with that, I ran across the hard water, plucked the beavers from the water, and put them on the side of the river bed. For the remaining minute, I skipped about on the water, and jumped off just in time to un-freze again. I could feel the heat of his gaze on my back, and so I turned around, only to find him closer thtat I thought. I walked straight into him."If I was human, I'd have bruises." I thought to myself.

"What was option one?"He asked in a low, seductive murmur. I struggled for words, though I couldn't find my lips. The words tittered on the edge of my tongue for more than a minute before I had time to answer. How did he manage to do this to me? How did he leave me feeling weak with one stare, how did he leave me breathless with just a glimpse of his perfect bronze hair, how did he look so perfect? How was it possible?"

"Element tweak." I announced proudly. He stared at me with curiosity in his eyes for a few seconds.

" W - w - wh - what?" He asked. I knew he was going to ask, and I had prepared myself well for it. I flicked my hand out to the side of me, to the river, and spread my fingers wide, pushing with the weight of my palm untill I could feel the weight of some force in my palm. With all my might I shoved it towards the river, and watched in contentment as I saw the river freeze over, solidly all the way down, and flat as a sheet of paper.

I flashed a cheeky grin at him, before sliding myself onto the ice. I had done well. It WAS solid all the way through.

"Bella, hang on, you might fall!"Edward shouted, before whizzing himself across the ice and grabbing me around the waist. I smiled. He hadn't changed at all.

"Edward, in case you didn't notice, I am a vampire now. I'm more likely to hurt something else than it is to hurt me!" I said jokingly. A low chuckle told me he agreed.

"Sorry, old habits die hard," he murmured in my ear. His breath tickled my ear, and sent a shiver down my spine., " come on, lets skate!"

We skated around the little river for hours, until the sun began to come down, casting red, orange and purple light through the Maple trees. I gasped in amazement.

"That's beautiful!"I exclaimed. His hands were in my hair in an instant, before dropping down to my waist.

"Nothing can compare to your beauty." He whispered. With that, I reached up onto my toes so I could kiss him.

His lips were cool against mine, soft ad gentle, and even though we didn't need to, we kept on coming up for air, and with each and every breath, the kiss got stronger. More urgent. Mor passionate. We kept going forever, until Edward broke the kiss. I looked up at him, scared of being rejected. There had been passion in his eyes. Now there was fear.

"Alice." He whispered, then grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me along beside him all the way home. When we entered the door, all I saw was a smashed vase, flowers all over the place, and Alice standing in the middle of the room, with an expression of horror on her face.

"They're coming." She whispered.


	12. AN:

**AN: hey guys, sorry I havnt updated in a while, its just I've got a lead role in a musical and I have been rehearsing for ages, but from now on, I'll try and update regularly, OK? By the way, I really hope to get up to 100 reviews, so tell your friends and family to read, ok? That sounded very strange, but I think I have made my intent clear. Also, When I say I want 100 reviews, that doesnt mean you can submit 6 in one go, ok?**

**thanks to everyone for reading, but especially:**

**Zoella De Vil**

**~Bre~**

**vampire-luver101**

**edwardroxursox**

**mrsjaspercullen95**


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:i DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

_preiously: "They're coming." she whispered._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**EPOV:** I didn't exactly want to see, but I didn't really have a choice. It's not just like I can 'turn off' peoples thoughts, no matter how hard I try. I recognised the feeling in my mind, and automatically switched off, ready for whatever was coming. My body filled with anticipation and fear, though it was more fear for Bella than me. Though I recognised that she was now a vampire, I couldn't stop these moments of worry for her. As I told her before, old habbits die hard.

**THE VISION**:

In a perfectly circular meddow filled with lucious green grass, there sat a small, grey Rabbit, eyes glinting, ears pricked up and was fairly relaxed. After a few mouthfulls of grass, the Rabbit panicked, jumping off its agile hind legs to sprint to the safety of the surrounding oak trees. When it was just a few short jumps from safety, it was caught by strong, agile arms. The Rabit kicked and struggled with all its might, though nothing could escape the strong arms of its captor. Without warning, strong hands that were connected with strong arms snapped the neck of the little creature, and was followed almost immediately by strong jaws connecting with the Rabbits jugular as it began to suck the life out of the Rabbit.

When the killer was finished, the Rabbit was dropped to the ground as the killer raised a hand to wipe the blood from her mouth. Unfortunately, some of her lank, pale brown hair had got dried blood in it. She'd have to wash that when she returned back to the castle.

"Jane." Rasped a voice that had distinct authority. Jane whizzed round to see her master, complete with filmy eyes and papery skin. Though his looks were disturbing, his authority could never be doubted.

Aro.

"Yes, master?" She replied, as though she didn't know what was the problem. But she did. She had killed in his prescence. And she was terrified. Aro could do anything to her now, she had broken one of the rules. He could have her clean the castle, or go out on the next hunt, or _worse_, leave Volterra. He could make her leave her dead heart behind.

Aro's face was distant, as if he could look straight through the trees to the Cullens house.

"Good catch." He muttered. Jane's body filled with relief. She was safe. Aro was too preocupied to notice.

"Thankyou master." She said.

Aro gestured her to be quiet. He listened as hard as he could, and summoned one of his members. It was a vampire called Elanor.

"How long till they get here?" Aro asked.

"About half an hour." Elanor smiled. At least they wouldn't have to wait long.

Aro, Jane and Elanor laid themselves out on the green grass to await their guests.

"Aro? Hello? I've thought about it, and the answer's yes. I'll do whatever you want me to! I trust you." Came a voice from the trees. Jane whizzed her head around just in time to see a flash of brown hair and a blue t-shirt in amongst the green.

"Ah yes, dear, come closer and we'll discuss your contract!"

Twigs snapped and crunched as the newcomer came closer and closer. A pair of white flats became visible as she fought her way through the brambles. Once she was through, she bounded up to Aro, and hugged him tightly. As she pulled away, it was impossible NOT to recognise her.

It was Bella.


	14. Chapter 12

**Lol sorry guys I know I said I'd try to update regularly but I've got exams coming up, and I know what you're thinking, quit it with the excuses, but I really do have a hard time managing it all. I rarely have any spare time and you should feel special that I'm spending it on you x And I'm sorry its so short, I had real trouble with it. Please comment!**

**BPOV:**

I stared at Edward intently. Why wasn't he moving, talking or doing anything ? It had been a full 3 minutes 30.56 seconds since Alice drop the vase. From what I could tell, he was scared. Extremely so, but whatever I did he just didn't respond. After an additional three minutes I shook him violently. At first, he didn't respond, but then he gripped me by the shoulders, and man, was he strong! I could feel his fingernails digging into my hard skin, but underneath I could see that he was really trying to get it together. I didn't understand, but then he led me by the hand outside.

" What the f*** do you think you're doing?" he asked. This really shocked me, as Edward NEVER swore.

"What? I don't understand. Edward! WHAT am I doing wrong, exactly ?" Edward didn't respond, he just fell to the floor with his arms snaked around his knees, and he began to rock. What was going wrong? Edward looked like he was going sycho!

"Ok, I can see I'm going to have to take this into my own hands." Silently, I walked over to where Edward was, and placed my hands on his temples. I quickly scanned his recent memories until I came across something interesting. As I watched, I became filled with horror. Why had Alice seen this? I had no conscious intents to go back to him, I had Edward, which was all I wanted. What the hell was going on?

Before I had time to realise what was going on, I was in Edwards arms and across the river.

"Bella, tell me the truth. Are you still working for Aro?"

"No!" I said. " I told you this before. You said yourself, Alice's visions are subjective. They might be based on Aro's descisions!"

"Bella, I give you one last chance. Are you still working for Aro?"

"NO!" I said in disbelief. I couldnt believe he was taking this to extremes. He knew what Alice's visions were like!

"Get out! Bella I cannot believe you are still lying to me! I love you, but if I cant trust you, then love is nothing. I don't want to be with you any more. I can't put myself through it. Just go away!"

And with that, he walked away into the trees.


	15. Chapter 13

**AN: Credit for Bellas amazing comeback goes to teamswitzforever. Thanks its really good.**

**BPOV:**

What was going on?

All I knew was that we were all happy skating around on the lake, then Alice dropped the fatal vase and then I had been sent away. And trust! He was preaching to me about trust! After all he put me through, and he had the nerve.....!

I had to set this right, I couldn't let it end like this.

**10 minutes later....**

After ten minutes of running, adrenaline panic and dry sobs I managed to catch up with Edward. He was in a tree, with his arms wrapped around his knees, and once again he was rocking. I began to scramble up the tree, but I realised quickly that I couldn't move my left foot. When I looked down to investigate, I noticed that my black heels were stuck into the bark of the tree. After I pulled ( or ripped ) them off, I scrambled up the tree to sit nearest the trunk.

"Edward?" He didn't respond, which made the anger flare up inside me. Everything nice I was going to say went out of the window. I was going to forgive him because seing that was going to be a shock to anybody, but the words just slipped out of my mouth.

" Trust! Are you kidding me Edward? You're the one who can't be trusted! You left me for ten years and you just decided to prance back into my life! And I let you back in! I let myself love you again after you broke my heart! If it's anyone who should be talking about trust, it's me!"

I was horrfied with myself. How could I say that to him? I would just make him feel even worse, but I could't bring myself to take it back. I waited a full five minutes, but I didn't get a reaction, so I jumped out of the tree.

"Fine, If that's how you want it. Edward,I'm leaving. I don't understand whats going on, but I promise I won't make your life any harder than it already is. And by the way, I love you."

And then I knew what I was going to do. I was going to see Aro.


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, I've been involved in too much school stuff. And thanx to everyone who enquired into my musical. It went well ******

**In a **perfectly circular meadow filled with luscious green grass, there sat a small, grey rabbit, eyes glinting, ears pricked up and was fairly relaxed. After a few mouthfuls of grass, the rabbit panicked, jumping from its agile hind legs to sprint to the safety of the surrounding oak trees. When it was just a few short jumps from safety, it was caught by strong, solid arms. The rabbit kicked and struggled with all its might, though nothing could escape the tough arms of its captor. Without warning, the strong hands that were connected with the strong arms snapped the neck of the little creature, and were followed almost immediately by strong jaws connecting with the rabbit's jugular as it began to suck the life from the rabbit.

When the killer was finished, the rabbit was dropped to the ground as the killer raised a hand to wipe the blood from her mouth. Unfortunately, some of her lank, pale brown hair had got dried blood in it. She'd have to wash that out when she got back to the castle.

"Jane" rasped a voice that had distinct authority. Jane whizzed round to see her master, complete with filmy eyes and papery skin. Though his looks were disturbing, his authority could never be doubted.

Aro.

"Yes, master?" she replied, as though she didn't know what was the problem. But she did. She had killed in his presence. And she was terrified. Aro could do anything to her now; she had broken one of the rules. He could have her clean the castle, or go out on the next hunt, or _worse_ leave Volterra. He could make her leave her dead heart behind.

Aro's face was distant, as if he could only look through the trees to the Cullen's house.

"Good catch" he murmured. Jane's cold body filled with relief. She was safe. Aro was too preoccupied to notice.

"Thank you master" she said.

Aro gestured for her to be quiet. He listened as hard as he could, and summoned one of his members. It was a vampire called Eleanor.

"How long until they get here?" he asked.

"About half an hour." Eleanor smiled. At least they would not have to wait long.

Aro, Jane and Eleanor laid themselves out on the green grass to await their guests.

"Aro? Hello? I've thought about it, and the answer's yes! I'll do whatever you want. I trust you!" Came a voice from the trees. Jane whipped her head round just in time to see a flash of brown hair and a blue t-shirt in amongst the trees.

"Ah, yes dear, come closer and we'll discuss your contract!"

Twigs snapped and crunched as the newcomer came closer and closer. A pair of white flats became visible as she fought her way through the trees. Once she was through, she bounded up to Aro and hugged him tightly. When she pulled away, it was impossible NOT to recognise her.

It was Bella.

**BPOV:**

After a few hours of conversation with Aro, the plans had been decided. Early tomorrow morning, I was to arrive at the Cullen household and politely ask to speak to Carlisle alone. When I had him on his own, I was to tell him we were declaring war on him, and that he could either give us what we wanted, which was to allow us to kill them without a fuss, or we could do it the hard way. That was the plan.

But I wasn't going to do it.

Life without Edward would be torture, like a sky with no stars. It would be pointless, and I would hate my own existence. Why should I bother, when, if I defied this plan I could take myself out of the picture easily and it wouldn't even look like suicide. The Cullen's would be too shocked to fight back at Aro, and they wouldn't fight.

Simple.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I'm kind of getting into the swing of writing this story, this should be one of the last chapters, so I'm trying to write them all in one go.**

**BPOV:** Silently, my legs carried me across the green to the large white house that was the Cullen household. I knocked on the door, with the letter up my sleeve, and within seconds, the door opened. Alice knew what was happening.

She smiled at me. Hang on, she didn't know what was happening. Or did she? I could never tell with Alice.

"I'll go get Carlisle for you." She said.

When Carlisle came to the door a split second later, I handed over the letter and walked away.

**Cpov:**

What was going on? Bella had just given me a letter and then........

Without even thinking about it, I opened the letter.

_Dearest Carlisle._

_I beg of you now, please do not show this letter to anyone else, not even Edward. If he knew what I was planning, it would drive him insane, and I couldn't live with myself for these last few hours knowing that it was my fault._

_This letter was supposed to contain details from the Volturi detailing how you should meet us in the meadow tomorrow at sunset. It was supposed to be just all the family, but I hope that you can find it in your heart to bring only yourself._

_Aro's plans are to have you all assassinated, but I promise you now, I will not allow that to happen. I have something else in store. That is why I said not to share this letter with anyone else. It is necessary for my plan to work._

_Bella x _

Even though I was confused, I would follow Bella's instructions to the word. Tomorrow, meadow at sunset.

**Thanx guys please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys :D This is going ok I think, but let me know if I've gotten off-track pleeease x Last ch!**

**BPOV:** It was nearing sunset, when to my horror, I saw seven figures instead of one emerging from the trees. They were all going to get slaughtered because of me. I had to do SOMETHING, yet I had to stay still otherwise things could get nasty. I had told Carlisle not to bring Edward as I didn't want him to see me get slaughtered, as I couldn't live with that. But I'd also told Carlisle not to bring him incase the sight of him made me change my mind. And it had. I didn't need to die. There was still a chance for us.

Without thinking, I teleported myself to the other side of the meadow. I was standing next to the Cullens. There was no way I could reverse this now.

"Bella, come back here now. I kow you are eager, but not yet!" Aro shouted.

I almost laughed at myself. How could I be so stupid to not recognise that with the Cullen's I could beat Aro. He didn't have much guard. It should be easy.

"I'm sorry, Aro, but my place is here. Yours is in the Underworld."

With all my might I used my most difficult power. I 'talked' to all the Cullen's in my head, and allowed them to use my power to reply.

**Telepathic convo:**

**B: O**k Guys, I know you are probably freaked out, but this is the only way I can speak to you. Let me get you up to speed. Aro wanted me to bring you here so he could get me to have you all killed, but I couldn't live with myself if I did that, so instead, he doesn't have much guard. We can take him. I've been inside the castle of Volterra. None of the rest of the vampires like him. They want out. If we get rid of Aro Jane and Elanor, thats the end of the Volturi. We can't be terrorised any more.

A: Wow Bella this is cool. If I imagine something, will everyone else see it?

B Yes, Alice they will. Anyone got any ideas?

EM I do!

B Emmet, I meant strategy, not your fantasies! We ( well at least me) do not want to see Rosalie with no clothes on!

EM Sorry Bella!

J Ok, so Aro's old, not used to fighting. There are eight of us, three of them. Bella can obviously handle herself, she can make pretty much anything happen, but she needs time to concentrate. That leaves the rest of us with one job. Leave Bella to do all the work whilst we distract and give her time to think. Any power ideas Bella?

B Sure, if I tie them together and then set fire to them, will they die?

EM Of course. DUH!

J EMMETT!

EM Sorry Jasper.

C Yes Bella, they will die, but I don't much relish the thought of killing another creature, not even sadistic ones like that.

B I'm sorry Carlisle, it's the only way.

C OK.

A Right guys, Aro's going to make a big speech, so let's just listen to him and then get on with it, OK?

**Back to normal, BPOV:**

"So, no doubt you lot have got a special plan to get rid of us, but it's not going to work. I gave Bella this job as it is the obvious way to get rid of her! After all, she is the most powerful vampire in all of existence. So, she defies me, I have an excuse to kill her, it all works out nicely for me. I didn't count on her having you to support her, but no matter, I'm sure it will make no difference. Bella. I. Want. You. Dead. Understand?"

"Yes, Aro I do but it isn't going to happen!"

Without even thinking about it, I conjured the chains from nowhere, and before they even fell to the ground, They were alight. Then everything went black.

**EPOV:**

We'd carried Bella back to the house after the fight. Bella hadn't even needed us to help, she's managed it all herself, but she'd made herself so tired her bod had shut down. Naturally I was worried but Carlisle said that he'd seen it happen before, and she'd be fine. However, id didn't calm me in the slightest. It had taken all Jasper's power to calm me enough to think. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have nearly let her go? How could I have sworn at her like that? I didn't know, but I knew that I was going to do whatever it took to get her back again.

When Bella opened her eyes, I nearly shut down myself, I was so relieved all I could do was scoop her up in my arms and kiss her as if my existence depended on it. I told her I was sorry, but she didn't even want to hear it. She was fine.

But then things got strange. She told me how she felt when swore at her, about the letter and the plan and how she was going to get herself killed. I felt terrible. I apologised constantly for at least ten minutes, but she told me it was the ending which mattered and thedetails were insignificant to her.

Six months later.

**Bpov:**

Wearing my something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue, I walked down the isle on Carlisle's arm to meet Edward at the other end. I felt like I could explode with happiness. I just couldn't believe that at one point I was going to get myself killed, and now I was about to marry the centre of my existence. It didn't matter to me how we got here. It's just the fact we're here that matters.

_**Fin x **_

**So guys what do you think? This is the end chapter, and I hope I did the characters justice. Please let me know your ideas for the next story x **


End file.
